Cyberbully
by Waterclaw12
Summary: Basically, a simple one shot, possibly a two shot, of a Rocky and Cece moment that happened in my life. Based on past expeirences.
1. Cyberbully

A.N. Almost everything in this story is true. It happened to me. I am Rocky, and my friend Katia is Cece. She's a complete Cyberbully, she's done it twice. And this story is dedicated to her, in the bad way.

Rocky Blue stared at the computer screen, not believing what she was seeing. Her best friend, Cece Jones, had just written on Facebook, that Rocky was a creeper and gross, and it already had 20 likes. It had been posted an hour ago. Rocky doesn't even know why Cece would do this to her. Her eyes welled with tears, but she refused to cry. She stood up and ran down the fire escape to Cece's house, and crawled in throught the window.

Cece was on her couch, still on Facebook, Rocky noticed as she looked over her shoulder. Rocky's arms crossed over her chest. "Cece," she stated calmly, trying not to burst into tears that she know would fall any second now if she wasn't careful.

Cece turned in her seat. "Oh, hey, Rocky. Wasn't expecting you."

"That's because I wasn't going to come over, until I saw something that made me just have to come over and tell you about it."

"Oh, what?"

She walked over to Cece and leaned down. "So I'm a creeper, huh?" She asked.

Cece's eyes lit up in recognition and guilt, and then she stiffened. Her eyes hardened and turned cold. "Yes, yes you are."

"Why did you say that? I thought I was your BFF!"

"Well, you're not! It was all fake! You're just the smart girl I use to do my homework!"

"Well, not anymore I'm not! We are over! From now on, I am no longer your friend, Cece Jones!"

"Fine! Then leave!"

"I am!" And with that, Rocky ran out of her ex-friend's apartment and went onto the roof of the building and cried her eyes out.

They never spoke again. Rocky was so mad at Cece, but yet she still loved her deep inside her heart. Cece didn't care. Cece hated Rocky's guts and never wanted to see her again, and Rocky pretended she felt the same way, but she knew the cold, hard truth. They managed to avoid each other most of the time in school and they went their seperate ways. Neither of them knew it, but deep down one missed the other dearly. They both wanted their best friend back, someone no one can replace. Cece was too proud, and until she changed, Rocky didn't want to be friends with a cyberbully.

A.N. This has happened to me! A girl named Katia Travieso, who used to be my friend, was talking bad about me, and a girl named Tiffany Schaumberg called me a creeper. Tiffany and I are good now, since she apologized and everything, but it seriously hurt me so bad that I cried three times. Katia said I need to grow up and stop assuming s*** just because I told her I know people that hate her because she's popular at my middle school. Is that not cyberbullying? She also blocked me on Youtube, and Facenook, but while I'm unblocked on Facebook, I am still blocked on Youtube. I didn't hate her than, but now I do! For this, and because she's spreading a rumor that I lik her, which I don't, not by a long shot. If anyone knows her, tell her she hurt me really bad, and I really just wanna be her friend.


	2. Just Any Love Song

A.N. Hey guys. So, a lot of you wanted me to make another chapter for this, and since I like finding ways to avoid writing chapters for Truth Or Dare, Shake It UP Version, I'm granting that wish. Ho ho HI, it's a late Christmas present! Merry Christmas! I do not own Shake It UP in any way. You'd know because there'd be Rece. No, since there is, sadly, no Rece yet, I don't own it or any of my characters, except Brittany, Patty, and Lauren, and even they are based on evil people who are mean to me in my life. The song featured in this chapter is called Just Any Love Song by me, and you can find it on YouTube if you look up Waterclaw12. Okay, without further ado, here is chapter 2 of my two-shot, Cyberbully. Thank you all for your nice comments!

Rocky's P.O.V.

I'm Rocky Blue. I used to be friends with Cece Jones. Best friends, actually. But she betrayed me, and now we are no longer friends. Now I'm at my play rehearsal, Cinderella, and I'm being tortured because Cece was forced to stand right next to me, along with technology most popular people in the school: Party Peacock, Brittany Cunningham, and Lauren Jason. During a rehearsal, I was staring at Brittany, afraid of her, when she turned on me. "What are you looking at, with your little flashlight pen thing?" Patty and Lauren laughed at me, causing me to feel horrible, but Cece did not laugh, and instead stepped forward.

"Hey, just shut up, Brittany! You've been bullying Rocky all night! You too, Peacock. So just shut up! You're just jealous! Rocky is a better and smarter girl than you'll ever be! She has more talent than either of you do in her pinky than in your entire bodies combined!" Cece vented.

I stared at my former best friend incredulously. Cece had stood up for me against my toughest enemy. Cece. The girl who hated me. Who was supposed to hate me, who I was supposed to hate, who had used me and threw me away when she had gotten tired of me. Who was now standing up for me. That's it. The world had officially turned upside down.

Cece saw me looking at her from the corner of her eye and shot me a smile. I continued staring at her, gaping at her sudden braveness and caring for me. It's a trap, the sensible part of my brain was saying, but a large part, the part that had missed Cece terribly, was saying to give her a chance.

"Excuse me?" Brittany yelled.

Cece glared at her. "You heard me. Or are you now deaf as well as ugly and fat?"

I gasped. Oh my God. Cece had just crossed the line. No one says that to Brittany and gets away alive. Brittany glared at Cece. "Why you little-"

"Brittany! Cece! Rocky! Patty!" We split apart from each other as Mr. Allen, the teacher in charge, yelled at us. "Try to pay attention!" They meekly nodded, Brittany sending Cece a death glare, to which Cece gave her a mysterious smile. Those girls were going to kill each other, mark my words.

There came a time in the rehearsal when we had to sit down and watch other people rehearse. For some reason, Cece came up to my table and sat down. She looked at me. "Hey."

I nodded at her. "Hey. Thanks for standing up for me."

"Oh, it was my pleasure. Brittany can be such a pain in the a-"

"Cece!" I laughed. She laughed along with me.

We sat in a comfortable silence, until I felt Cece's hand clamp around my wrist. I looked up at her, and she smiled at me. "Come on, I need to talk to you."

I learned her drag me to the attendants at the desk, telling them we were going to the bathroom, and they let us go. Cece instead dragged me to a janitor's closet, and turned the light on.

I crossed my arms at her. "So, Cece, why are we in here? I believe you lost the right to drag me places, cyberbully." I made sure my voice was laced with venom. As much as I love Cece, she hurt me a lot.

Cece sighed. "I know. But I really needed to talk to you, Rocky." She took my wrists in her hand. "Rocky, I've missed you so much. Every morning I wake up and start texting you good morning and then I remember and I sometimes cry! I've cried over you, Rocky!"

"I've cried over you too, Cece! I've missed you, but if I really meant this much to you, why would you break us up?"

"I don't know! I don't know, but I wish I did so I can tell you I won't ever do it again."

"No, Cece. As much as I want to forgive you, I can't. I just can't. I'm not making the same mistake again." I moved to leave, so Cece couldn't see the tears that were almost falling, but she stopped me.

"No, Rocky. Listen, if you won't listen to what I have to say, can you at least listen to what I have to sing?" Rocky hesitated, then nodded. Cece smiled and cleared her throat, and then she sang.

There are so many songs I could sing to you

But none of them can tell you just how I feel

So listen to me girl

And I'll tell you why

Why I am acting this way

This isn't just any love song

It's one made special for you

Girl you make me smile

You make me melt

When we're apart I miss you like crazy

I need you in my life

You don't know what you do to me

But this isn't just any love song

It's one made special for you

Girl you make me laugh

You make me weak

And I just want you to know

That I love you

Oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah

I love you

I know you hate me but I love us

I was so stupid and a fool

Now I'm here crying over you

But this isn't just any love song

It's one made special for you

Girl you make me cry

Oh you make me broken

But I still love you

Cece stared at a very surprised me. I stared wide eyed for a few minutes, then shyly smiled. "You love me?"

"Yeah, of course. I meant everything I sang, Rocky. I'm hopelessly in love with you. Will you please take me back?"

Cece was completely taken away by soft pink lips on her own. I kissed her passionately, loving the feeling of her lips on mine and her lips started moving with mine. They moved in perfect sync, as if our mouths were made for each other, and both of us were sad when we had to come up for air. I looked into her chocolate brown orbs. "Rocky, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled at Cece. "Of course, Cece!" She kissed her cheek and took her hand, both of them walking out of the closet. Right then, they didn't care if Brittany and Patty teared them apart, both physically and socially. They were just happy they were together like they had always wanted.

A.N. sigh. I wish someone had stood up for me when Brittany and Patty were making fun of me, but no, all my friends just stood off by the side, leaving me to take it, which I did not since I was weak and looked at the ground and didn't answer like I did the first time Brittany asked me that. I truly am scared of her, and kinda Patty. They both hate me for no reason, they've said it, and I've never done nothing to them, so I keep feeling like it's unfair. I hate Brittany, yet I like Patty. Brittany did say that exact same thing to me last rehearsal, and Patty and Lauren laughed at me, and it did make me feel horrible, and someone did tell us to shut up.


End file.
